Mandy
Biography Season 11 (11.2) * 28 years old from Washington. Cheered for the Oakland Raiderettes from 2008 to 2011, then started a successful dance studio for kids. Boyfriend had to relocate to Dallas, and she was okay because she always wanted to try out for DCC. Leaving behind dance studio, but becoming DCC would validate her decision to come out to the Dallas area. Confessionals Total: 8 (T13th most, Season 11) Season 11 (11.1) * Surrounded by beautiful women, lots of women from overseas (11.2) * I'm nervous to show Kitty my solo, hope for great feedback * I feel really good about my solo, but so many talented girls, so it’ll be tough getting to training camp * Biography (11.4) * “Blonde’s fun.” (11.5) * It feels so great to have this uniform on for the first time. Wearing it makes it all the more real and makes me want to work 100 times more hard to become DCC. (11.8) * of the Star We’re about to go out there and rehearse for the first time. I’m definitely nervous, but also super excited to be here. * This is a stage like no other. There’s 100,000 people out there watching us. So this is big time. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “The Raiderette’s pretty good” – K to J (11.2) * “That was a really good technical routine. You’re adorable, you’re talented. High five! … and get your roots done” – Kitty Carter * “She’s the total package.” – K her solo * “Oh my gosh. There’s your calendar cover right there,” “Yeah, she’s beautiful.” – K * “She’s got a smile for this stadium.” (11.4) * Malibu Barbie, there’s your Malibu her hair at makeovers. Did you want to change? – K says no, she wants to stay blonde * “You’re a Texas blonde now.” – Marshall makeovers (11.6) * “Find your sassy, Barbie.” – photographer, “Oh, that was cute.” – K her cameo shot * “I think Mandy is adorable.” – Ramos, “Yes, love her smile.” – Kitty Carter * asks who are must-haves for Show Group “Definitely Mandy. I am not familiar with her, but she definitely lit my fire tonight.” – KC Other Season 11 (11.1) * Introduces self to judges at prelims (“I cheered for the Oakland Raiders for 3 seasons”) * Shown dancing in semis after K mentions dancers making K+J them go “Wow” * Invite to finals shown (11.3) * Introduces self at first meeting – can do a lot of push-ups with her legs on her shoulders * Gets a Barbie (11.4) * K has brief chat with her at makeovers * Gets makeover glamour shot – little bit thicker hair? – she calls her hair pretty (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen * Announced as Show Group member (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlighted Misc. * Is the only post-Season 11 retiree that's not acknowledged by Kelli during her run through of the retiring cheerleaders. Category:DCC Category:1 year Category:S11 Rookie